


The Moon Turned To Gold

by femslash



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the human companions go to gomorrah</p><p>just kinda fluffy tbh</p><p>it's set after "you can be kind i know" obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream in my Heart

It was nice to be able to eat dinner together. Veronica was pretty sure this was maybe the second night she’d had since joining Six that all of Six’s devoted followers had been together at the same time. At least, it was nice, until she unthinkingly mentioned that - 

“What the fuck do you mean you’ve never been to Gomorrah before??”

Veronica could feel her face turning red, as Cass laughed loudly. Six just shot her a sympathetic glance, before facing Cass, saying, “Shit Cass, the girl lived underground for most of her life. Plus, the Brotherhood aren’t exactly welcomed with open arms on the Strip, are they?”

“But she’s on the Strip now! Has been for nearly three months! And yet she’s never been to the finest fleshpot this side of the Mojave?” 

Veronica opened her mouth to respond, when Cass pointed at her from across the table. “And don’t try to tell me that you’re some kinda blushing virgin! I know Six, and we both know that the walls here ain’t that thick.”

Arcade, sitting at the end of the table with his arm around a silent Boone, snorted. Six shot a glare at him, while Veronica just wished she was wearing her hood, not the pre-war dress Six had given her (not that she didn’t appreciate it – it just made hiding so much more difficult).

“Cass, shut the fuck up. What Veronica does with her time on the Strip is her business, alright?”

Six rubbed the back of Veronica’s neck sympathetically. The scribe, feeling bolstered, sat up straighter in the uncomfortable dining chair, and looked at Cass. The redhead was leaning back in her chair, smirking. She nearly fell over when Veronica suggested that they all go to Gomorrah, together, tonight.

Nobody seemed sure of how to react to this. Six gave Veronica that concerned look she was so partial to. Cass burst out laughing, slapping her thigh. Arcade let out a sharp bark of laughter, and Boone just smirked. Veronica relaxed slightly, and Cass, wiping a tear from her cheek, spoke again.

“Your girl is even more gutsy than I thought, Six.”

Arcade spoke up. “I agree with Veronica, for the record. We’re all here, we’re all slightly intoxicated-” he paused for a moment, gesturing at the empty bottles sitting on the table, “-why not go to Gomorrah?” Boone nodded in agreement, quietly adding a “Yeah.”

Veronica looked at Six, who still had a hand placed on the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure if she actually wanted Six to agree to her plan. She wanted to get Cass of her back, sure. But she wasn’t sure if Gomorrah was her kinda place. The last time she had gone to a casino – two weeks ago, the Tops with Arcade – had ended with her puking into a bush as the doctor explained to a couple of NCR troops that, really, there was nothing untoward happening here.

But…they did make Gomorrah sound like a lot of fun. And now she knew that vodka made her vomit, so she could avoid that. That was good. Plus, she was now very aware of the fact that Six was more interested in her than in the girls at Gomorrah. Which was also good.

Six smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. “Alright, if that’s what Veronica wants, then sure, let’s go to Gomorrah.”


	2. A Love of my Own

Soon enough, the five of them were walking through Gomorrah’s dimly lit lobby. Cass went in first, grinning wildly. Veronica was sure she saw her wink at the guard standing by the casino entrance. Boone and Arcade were close behind her, with Veronica and Six taking the rear. Six draped an arm over Veronica’s shoulder, and whispered in her ear, “Just say the word and we can go back to the 38,” before kissing her on the cheek. Veronica just smiled back at her.

The actual casino part of Gomorrah didn’t seem all that exciting. It looked like every other casino Veronica had ever seen, albeit more orange. But nobody ever praised Gomorrah for it’s luscious slot machines and wide variety of card tables. No, when people – when Cass – talked about Gomorrah, they usually talked about the room that came after the casino floor. The one with the long stage and the cages. 

Arcade made a beeline for the bar, with Boone trailing after him. Cass went to the bar as well, but spun around in her seat so that she could watch the stage, and the well-endowed girls on the stage. Veronica mentally corrected herself – knowing Cass, she was more likely watching the chained boys in the cages above them. She had drunkenly admitted one night that that thing about not liking “weak men” was more about the NCR than anything else.

Six took Veronica’s hand and led her to one of the tables, closer to both the bar and to a large set of doors. Six, noticing her glancing at them, tells her they lead to the terrace.

“We can go there in a minute, I just wanna get a drink first.”

Veronica nodded as Six went towards the bar, and settled into one of the chairs. On the part of the stage closest to her was a surprisingly attractive ghoul girl. She watched her gyrating for a bit until Six returned, a glass of beer in each hand. They drank in silence, shooting smiling glances at each other. It was…nice. Felt like a real date, even with an occasional hoot from either Cass or Arcade in the background.

Six finished her glass first and leaned back in her chair, half-watching the action on stage. Once Veronica finished her beer though, she nearly leapt out of her seat. 

“C’mon, I can show you the courtyard now.”

They walked through the doors together, hearing Arcade yell “Be careful, kids!” and Boone chuckle behind them. 

Veronica nearly gasped when the door closes behind them.

The terrace is beautiful. The night sky is reflected in the massive pool, candles illuminate the silk tents, and it feels so much quieter than it does inside the casino. Calmer too. If it weren’t for the discarded Mentats packets and leather-clad people scattered around, it would look more like a pre-war resort than a brothel. Veronica pulls Six’s face down to her, and kisses her girlfriend, softly.

“Why haven’t you shown me this before?”

Six shrugged. “Gomorrah didn’t seem like your kinda scene. Besides, it used to be a lot worse than this. Dazzle over there can back me up on this one.”

Veronica made a face. She usually tried to forget about just how much time Six has spent with girls with names like Dazzle. Six, to her credit, seemed to pick up on Veronica’s expression, and kisses her back, before saying “Or, we could not do that.”

She takes Veronica’s hand again, and pulls her along, saying “The view is nicer on the balcony.”

Sure enough, she’s right. The moon’s reflection in the pool looks so much prettier when viewed from above. Six kissed her again, harder this time. Veronica leaned into her, opening her mouth, pulling back only to quietly ask if they have to pay for the tents.

When Six laughs, a low chuckle, and tells her no, Veronica just kisses her again. They stay pressed together as they fumble towards an empty tent, and thankfully it’s just a Tuesday night, so there actually are empty tents.

Soon, Six has Veronica pinned down on one of the plush, oversized pillows. Veronica pulls Six down further, forcing her hips down. She runs her hand under Six’s shirt, and feels her laugh, before Six mutters that if Veronica would let her sit up for one second, she could take the damned thing off. 

Veronica let her up, and Six pulled off her grey tanktop, before pulling Veronica semi-upright as well, nuzzling her neck as she unzipped the back of the younger woman’s dress. Six pulled the pink bodice down, exposing her girlfriend’s small breasts. The cool night air on her skin made Veronica shiver. Thick satin walls didn’t exactly provide much warmth.

They also didn’t provide much privacy. Although Veronica had valued the privacy the Brotherhood’s barracks provided when she was younger, there was something exciting about being so exposed. Not so exposed that everyone could see Six kissing a line down her chest, but exposed enough that anyone near the tent could probably hear the quiet whimpers Veronica was making, the compliments Six whispered in between kisses.

As her dress was unceremoniously pulled down past her thighs, Veronica sighed, allowing herself to fall back on the plush velvet cushions. As Six pulled down her grey underwear and began kissing the inside of her thighs, Veronica decided that they should definitely go to Gomorrah together again.

Or at least, they should try to find some nicer pillows for the 38.


End file.
